


Driving Me Reckless

by orphan_account



Series: Spice Up Your Life [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/M, Genderswap, Haircuts, Jewelry, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi sits on Getzy's face. And rides him like a cowgirl. There's a lot of porn here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Me Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: i screwed with the timeline and put parros' benefit in november. w/e w/e i do what i want

Bobbi pulls on her stretched-out Ducks T-shirt and puts her wet hair up in a ponytail. It was a long, hard practice ( _That's what she said_ , she thinks to herself, and giggles), and she's ready to get the hell out. 

"Hey, guys, don't forget my cancer kids fundraiser tomorrow," Parros says.

"I'd donate if I could," Getzy says, rubbing his bald head, then laughs at his own joke.

"Hey, I have enough for both of us," Bobbi jokes. Although, now that she thinks about it, Emma Watson looks about a million times hotter with her hair all short. Maybe Bobbi could pull it off too.

Parros laughs. Getzy does too, and says, "You don't have to do that, Bobbi."

"What if I want to?" She tickles his nose with the end of her ponytail. "This takes forever to dry, and maybe I want a change."

"You could be twins!" Parros says with a grin. "Or start your own creepy cult."

"Hey, this is California," Bobbi agrees. "Getzy, let's start a nudist cult."

"I'll take it into consideration," Getzy says. "You could probably persuade me." 

Now there's a good idea. "Oh, look at the time," Bobbi says casually. "We'd better go. I'll let you know later, Parros, okay?" And she pulls Getzy along with her.

"Think he noticed you're not wearing a watch?" Getzy asks, slinging an arm around her shoulders as they head for the parking lot.

"It's part of my nudist cult beliefs," Bobbi says. "No watches. I know the time by magic."

"Okay, black-magic woman. Can sitting on my face when we get back to my house be part of our cult too?"

"This is going to be the best cult ever," Bobbi says.

***

At Getzy's house, he all but drags her into his bedroom and says, "Take off your pants."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Captain, sir," Bobbi says, snapping off a salute before pushing her yoga pants and underwear down and stepping out of them.

"Good," Getzy says. He reaches out and strokes the curve of her ass, then lies down on the bed. "Now come here."

Bobbi kneels on the bed next to him and thinks about how to approach the situation. They haven't done it this way before; she likes the idea, but she also really doesn't want to suffocate Getzy with her pussy. That would be really hard to explain.

"Stop thinking so hard," Getzy says, pushing himself up on one elbow. "Just straddle my face."

"What if I suffocate you?" Bobbi asks.

"I'll pinch you before I black out," he says drily.

"Okay," Bobbi says, relieved. "That works." She knee-walks closer, then settles herself over his head.

"Lower," Getzy says. "Here, I'll --" He reaches up and wraps his hands around her hips, then slowly pulls her down until --

"Oh my god," Bobbi says as his tongue makes contact. She rolls her hips so Getzy's mouth goes where she wants it, getting her even wetter. It's like she's fucking his face. Oh, wow.

Getzy's making noises, too, and that makes it even better. His little groans vibrate through her pussy, and his nose rubs against the place over her clit that she likes to touch when she's alone, and oh, _God_ \--

She starts to lift herself up, legs shaking, but Getzy says, "Don't stop, you can go again," and, well, she doesn't want to argue with that. She rubs herself against his mouth again, and it's even better while she's still all tingly from coming. By the time she gets off again, she's panting and almost dizzy with it.

"Oh, God," Bobbi says. She rolls off Getzy as carefully as she can and lies next to him.

"God, that was amazing," Getzy says, so Bobbi has to pull him in for a kiss. His face is all slippery, and he tastes like her.

"I'll help you out, just give me a second," she says, still breathing hard.

"I've got it," Getzy says. He shifts to get a better angle, wrapping his hand around his dick. "Can I come on you?"

"Sure," Bobbi says. She watches Getzy jerk himself off while she catches her breath. The actual dick-touching part is more weird than hot, honestly, but she could look at Getzy's face forever -- the way his eyes close, the snarl his lips twitch into...

He makes a little grunting sound and comes all over her stomach. Bobbi runs her fingers through it idly, like fingerpaint, then licks them clean. 

"God, you're gorgeous," Getzy mumbles. "Should help you clean up." His face is smushed into the pillow already.

"You're falling asleep," Bobbi points out. "I'll be back."

He mumbles something. Bobbi takes off her shirt and uses it to wipe the come off of her, then pads to the bathroom for a quick shower. Getzy keeps shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom for her, which always makes her feel warm and fuzzy.

Today, though, it makes her think. Bobbi lifts her hair off her shoulders, working the shampoo through, and thinks about how it would feel shorter. She hasn't had short hair since she was a kid, but she likes the idea now.

She dries off and wraps her hair in a towel, then goes back to Getzy's room. He's sacked out and snoring gently, so she wraps herself around him like an octopus and goes to sleep too.

***

Bobbi wakes up to the smell of salmon cooking. Getzy must be making dinner. She puts her pants back on and borrows a t-shirt from Getzy's drawer, then goes out to join him, finger-combing the tangles out of her hair.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Getzy says, even though it's 5:30 pm. 

"Morning," she says through a yawn. "What's for dinner?"

"Salmon, spinach, and quinoa."

"I love quinoa!" Bobbi says, sitting down at the counter.

"I know," Getzy says, turning back to the stove with a smile.

She watches him cook for a little while, and then he dishes out two platefuls and sits down next to her.

"Umf," Bobbi says through a mouthful of fish. "This is delicious."

"You're delicious," Getzy says, wiggling his eyebrows, then laughs. 

Bobbi giggles and winds their feet together. After a few bites, she sets her fork down. "How do you feel about me liking girls?" she asks Getzy abruptly.

He looks at her weirdly, chewing, then replies, "How should I feel about it?" 

"I don't know," she says. "I just... kind of needed to ask, you know?"

"I like it when you tell me stories about you and girls," Getzy says slowly. "I'd be said if you broke up with me for a girl, but I would be if you broke up with me for a guy, too. That's pretty much it, I guess."

Bobbi nods, mostly to herself. "Thanks," she says. "I'd be sad if you broke up with me, too. For a girl or a guy."

"Good," Getzy says. "So it's agreed: we're not breaking up."

"Definitely not," Bobbi says. "I want to cut my hair, though."

"It's your hair," Getzy says. "I might have an opinion, but it's not up to me. Like when you teased me into shaving my head -- I took your thoughts into consideration, but in the end, it was all me."

"You took my thoughts into consideration?" Bobbi repeats gleefully. "But that was ages ago!"

Getzy's cheeks turn red. "Yeah, well," he says, and takes a big bite of quinoa.

When Bobbi's nearly done eating, she says, "So how do you think I'd look with a pixie cut?"

Getzy rubs his toes along her shin. "Beautiful, but I don't know what that is."

She reaches across the counter for her PlayBook. "I'll show you, Mr. Flattery." She pulls up a picture of Emma Watson at an event and turns the tablet to show him.

Immediately, his feet go still, and Bobbi feels like a genius. She's noticed that he holds really still when he's trying to hide how turned on he is. "She looks nice," Getzy says. "That's the girl who played Hermione in the Harry Potter movies, right?"

"Yeah," Bobbi says. "I think she looks really hot." She puts the tablet down and pulls her hair back tightly with her hands. "Think I could pull it off?"

"Yes," Getzy says. "You'd be -- I mean, not that you aren't always gorgeous, but --"

"But you'd be into it?" Bobbi finishes. 

"Yes," Getzy says.

"Good." She leans over and kisses the tip of his nose. "I am too."

Bobbi goes home after that, for a quiet night of watching Slapshot with Pears and working on training the cats.

"I'm pretty sure they're geniuses," she tells Pears.

He frowns. "The Hanson brothers?"

"No, silly," Bobbi says, rolling her eyes. "Prince and Pele! Look!" She takes a treat out of the bag and holds it up. "Sit!" 

Pele almost immediately drops to his butt and reaches out for the treat. 

She gives it to him happily. "Good boy! See, Pears?"

"That's great," Pears says, reaching out to scratch Pele's head. "Once they know more tricks, they can be a whole cat circus."

"Yeah!" Bobbi says. "I'm going to teach them to lie down and roll over and all kinds of things!"

"Bobbi Ryan: Cat Trainer," Pears says. Bobbi grins. She likes the sound of that.

***

Sunday morning dawns bright and sunny. The PR people are cool with Bobbi taking part, as long as she doesn't _actually_ shave her head -- they think she'd look too much like a cult member or a cancer patient. (She doesn't joke with them about her face-sitting cult with Getzy. That's private.) She's cool with that, though, since she doesn't really _want_ to shave her head. Heck, Parros isn't shaving his either.

Bobbi decides to dress up a little, since it's going to be a photo op, in a comfortable skirt, a shirt that doesn't have the Ducks logo on it, and a little red lipstick. She hasn't worn a skirt, except for her game-day suits, in ages, but she kind of likes how it feels today. Especially since it's warm enough not to bother with pantyhose, even though it's November!

When she gets to the inline rink where Cuts 4 Kids is taking place, she's a little bit surprised to see Getzy there. "What, are you donating too?" she teases him.

"Yeah, I'm cutting off my flowing locks," he says, then rubs his head. "Wait a minute -- !"

Bobbi giggles. "Too late!"

They want a few pictures of her and Parros and some fans before their haircuts. Bobbi poses and tries not to look like an idiot.

Parros is the big hit, of course, but Bobbi is kind of surprised by the number of people who hang around to watch her and cheer when she sits down. Norma, the hairstylist at her station, wraps a cape around her and says, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Bobbi says cheerfully.

Norma combs her hair out over her shoulders, then puts it up in a ponytail. "Hey, Captain Getzlaf," she says loudly, "want to do the honors?" _Click, click,_ go the cameras.

"Sure," Getzy says. He comes up behind Bobbi and rests a hand on her back.

"Cut right here, above the elastic," Norma says, holding Bobbi's ponytail out tight.

Getzy's hand leaves her back, and then Bobbi hears the _scrunch_ sound. Some of her hair falls forward into her face. _Scrunch, scrunch, scrunch_ \-- and Getzy drops her ponytail into her lap.

She blinks at it a couple of times, then gets one hand out from under the cape and waves it around like a trophy, grinning. That gets her a little applause. "Thanks, Getzy," she says as he sits back down next to her, and tosses the ponytail at him. He jumps, but manages to catch it, then pets it and winks at her. Bobbi laughs, and more camera flashes go off.

"So, we're going pixie?" the lady asks her.

"Yep," Bobbi says.

"Sounds good."

The snipping and combing and snipping is kind of soothing. Bobbi doesn't quite drift off, but she does sort of zone out, letting Norma push her head around and watching the little snips of hair fall onto the cape.

Then Norma tips her head forward so her chin touches her chest and says, "Just to clean up the back a little, hon." The buzzing makes Bobbi jump, but it actually feels kind of good running up the back of her neck. She's almost sorry when Norma turns the clippers off, dusts her neck with a brush, and says, "All done!"

"Thanks!" Bobbi says, and gives her a hug. 

Norma takes the cape, and Bobbi turns to Getzy and says, "How do I look?"

Getzy's eyes are wide. "Good," he manages to say. "Really good."

Bobbi rubs the back of her head, and -- oh, _wow_. The short little hairs feel incredible, sending tingles all through her. "Let's go," she says. Screw the after shots. She needs to get _laid_.

"Yes, ma'am," Getzy says.

Bobbi heads for Getzy's car, letting him follow her. Her head feels all cool and light. She really wants to get a good look at herself, but she has a feeling that Getzy has more interesting plans.

"God, you're beautiful," Getzy says when the doors are closed. "Your neck is -- can I do you from behind when we get home?"

Bobbi clenches her thighs together. "Yes," she says fervently.

Getzy probably breaks about seventeen different traffic laws getting back to his house, but Bobbi is too busy to care, trying to think of a way to touch herself without him noticing and crashing the car. Maybe if she crosses her legs...

"I swear, if you play with yourself while I'm driving, I'm going to pull over, and we'll get arrested for having sex in public," Getzy says.

Bobbi's impressed. He didn't even turn his head. She gives up, though, and flips down the sun shade to check herself out in the little mirror, turning her head from side to side. 

"I like it," she says, fluffing her new bangs a little. 

"I'm glad," Getzy says. "I like it too. A lot."

"I couldn't tell," Bobbi says, and laughs.

Her legs feel rubbery when she gets out of the car at Getzy's, she's so turned on, so she doesn't even bother heading for the stairs. Instead, she just leans up against the back of the couch and looks up at Getzy through her eyelashes. He plants one hand at the small of her back and dips her backwards over it to kiss her, like they're dancing.

He breaks the kiss to grin at her, then rubs the back of her head. Bobbi lets out a little moan. "Feels good, eh?" he says, and does it again.

"How do guys not spend all their time rubbing their heads?" Bobbi asks, rocking her hips up against his. "It feels _great._ "

"It stops being so sensitive after a little while," Getzy says. "Sorry."

"Well, let's enjoy it while it lasts," Bobbi says, and wiggles around to get her back to him.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Getzy says. He folds himself over her, so he can kiss the back of her neck and rub his dick against her ass at the same time. God, she loves having a tall boyfriend.

"Come on," she says, hiking up her skirt, "take your pants off and stick it in me."

"Wait, I need to get a --"

"Hurry up!"

Getzy laughs, his breath tickling her neck. "You're such a romantic, Bobbi. That's what I love about you."

"You know it!" Bobbi says. She's getting impatient waiting for Getzy to step out of his khakis, so she gets the hand not keeping her balance on the couch between her legs, just to get a little friction going, pushing her underpants aside.

"Jeez, give me a second," Getzy says, and then he's back, pressing against her, taking her hips in his big hands, and _finally_ driving into her.

"Oh, God, Getzy," she says, pushing back again him. The angle is great, and from the sounds Getzy's making, it's good for him too.

"God, you're so --" Getzy starts to say, but then he bites her neck instead of finishing the sentence. 

Bobbi's fine with that, though. She turns her head to press her neck harder against his mouth. "Come on, yeah," she says.

"It's going to show," Getzy says, with a little of her skin still between his teeth, thrusting so hard she sees stars.

"What?"

"Your neck," Getzy says. He kisses a line up into her hair. "Where I bite you. It's going to show now."

"Oh, wow," Bobbi says. "I -- oh, gosh -- I like that." Not that she ever really tried to hide the hickeys Getzy gives her with her hair -- but knowing she can't anymore is really doing it for her.

Getzy reaches around to rub his thumb over her clit, and she bites her lip to stifle a moan.

"I want to hear you," Getzy says. "Come on, make noise, I love your noises," and wow, how can she resist that?

Bobbi cries out something that starts as Getzy's name and ends as just sounds, clenching around him. She always feels like she hears music when she comes really hard. It happens this time, too, a bright _twang_ in her head. Getzy's hips jerk a few times, and then he's coming inside her, hot and wet.

He pulls out, breathing hard, then says, "Think fast!" and grabs Bobbi around the waist. She squeals, and he drops her onto the couch.

She says, "Oof," then giggles. Getzy comes aorund the couch and flops down on top of her, so she says "oof" again.

Getzy pets her hair and kisses the side of her face. "Pretty Bobbi," he sing-songs. "My Bobbi. I want to buy you a necklace."

"A necklace? Why?" She loves how goofy he gets after sex, how he'll say her name a thousand times a sentence.

Getzy traces the marks on her neck with the tip of his finger. "The hickeys always fade, Bobbi," he says, and leans in to run his tongue over the same path. "But I love seeing them. I think _mine_. And a necklace would be like hickeys that never faded."

"Oh, jeez, Getzy," Bobbi says, and crushes their mouths together. She's not always good at saying things, especially not romantic things like that, but she thinks kissing will get the idea across.

He pulls away and laughs, nuzzling her throat. "You like that?"

"I like everything you say," Bobbi says. "Yeah, I -- I'd wear your necklace."

Getzy grins. "Yeah? Even if it means 'Property of Ryan Getzlaf'?"

"Especially if it means that," Bobbi says. "As long as you're okay with being Property of Bobbi Ryan."

"I _love_ being Property of Bobbi Ryan," Getzy says. "Why, you want to write it on me?"

"Yeah," she says. "Stay here." Bobbi climbs over him and heads to the bathroom. She has to pee, and also she wants to find the lipstick in her purse, which she dropped by the door.

Success! The bright red'll be good for this.

"Found it," she says, waving it at Getzy.

"Let me go first," he demands. "You'll have to take off your clothes first, though."

"Yes, sir!" Bobbi shimmies out of her skirt and underwear, then pulls her V-neck shirt and bra off over her head. It makes her feel kind of dirty in a good way to have sex while she's still dressed, but she's pretty fond of being naked, too.

Getzy leans on his elbow and says, "Hmm. Where to begin?" He traces the wrong end of the lipstick over her breasts and down to her abs. "Here, maybe?"

"That tickles!" Bobbi complains.

"I know," Getzy says. He scrawls his signature under her belly button, then directs her, "Turn around." He does it again in the small of her back, then down her thigh.

She cranes her neck to see it. "It'll show when I put my skirt back on," she says.

"Good." Getzy grins at her.

"Now get up so I can do you," Bobbi demands, taking the lipstick back.

"There's an idea," he says.

"Maybe after our nap," Bobbi says. Or maybe after she's done some research, but that can wait. "First, though, I'm writing my name on your ass." She prints BOBBI in careful block letters on his right butt cheek, then stands back and admires her handiwork.

"Come on," Getzy says. "Let's go get this lipstick all over my sheets." He takes her hand, and she lets him lead her up the stairs.

***

Bobbi wakes up to Getzy petting the back of her head. "Let's go shopping," he says into her ear.

"Math is hard," Bobbi responds automatically, thinking of talking Barbie dolls. "Wait, what?"

"So I can buy you a necklace," Getzy says. "I won't make you do math."

"I thought you were just saying that," she says. "You were for real?"

"Of course," Getzy says. "It's, like, a primal urge, wanting to buy shiny things for my, uh..."

Bobbi waits. Is he going to say it?

"Can I call you my girlfriend?" he asks finally.

"Yes," Bobbi says, feeling her face split into a grin.

"Because I haven't before, out loud, and I wasn't sure if you were, you know... okay with it."

"I am," Bobbi says quickly. "I just, um... it's going to sound stupid." She tugs at a corner of the sheet.

"Is not," Getzy says. "Tell me."

"I was afraid of jinxing us."

"Too late. We've already won," Getzy says, and drops a kiss on her forehead.

She giggles. "That's _terrible._ " She kisses him for it anyway.

"So, as I was saying," he says a little while later, his mouth all red from making out, "I want to buy shiny things for _my girlfriend._ "

"Okay," Bobbi says. "Can I buy you shiny things too?"

"If you want," Getzy says.

"Maybe a rhinestone tattoo of my name," she muses. "Right where it'll show in your jock, like _here_..." She gropes him.

"That'll be a hit in the locker room," Getzy says. "No more plausible deniability, though."

"You could start a trend," Bobbi says. "I bet Parros would wear one for Tiffany like a what's-it-called, a tramp stamp."

"Do you mind not having plausible deniability?" Getzy asks, gently turning her chin to make her face him.

"Well, we are about to go to a jewelry store together," Bobbi points out. "So unless we were going to do some goofy spy stuff..."

"Good point."

"I don't really want to talk about it, though," she says. "Like, with the press or PR or whoever. It was weird enough telling them I was changing my hair. I don't want to... ugh."

"You don't want to what? I won't make you do anything you don't want," Getzy promises.

"I don't want to share you," Bobbi says. "Or... this." She waves her arm to encompass the bed and messy sheets, and Getzy. "It's just for us."

"Okay," Getzy says. "We don't have to tell anybody."

"It's not that I mind people _knowing,_ " Bobbi feels compelled to add. "I just don't want them to think it's their _business._ "

"Okay," Getzy says again. "I mean it -- whatever makes you happy."

"Whatever?" Bobbi repeats, smiling.

"I'll take out a skywriter or join the Witness Protection Program," Getzy says, putting a hand over his heart like a boy scout.

"Would you get American citizenship?" Bobbi suggests devilishly.

"Now, let's not get carried away, Silver!"

***

They go to the Anaheim GardenWalk, because Bobbi is pretty sure she remembers there being a jewelry store between Lush and the candy store, and a sunglasses store, too.

"I don't know, you could use some moisturizer," Bobbi says, hipchecking Getzy towards Lush.

"Yeah, maybe later," he says, laughing.

The jewelry store, Madison & Co., has some incredible-looking stuff. Carved pearls? Who carves pearls? Bobbi stares at the pretty colors for a minute, then shakes herself. Not the point. When would she wear a _diamond inside a pearl?_ Instead, she heads over to the chains. That's more her style, something she can wear on the ice. 

Getzy follows her over and rests his chin on top of her head. "I like that one," he says.

"Which one? For me or you?"

"That one." He points to a really sparkly one. "For you. Look, it's silver!"

"Byzantine," says the man behind the counter, who she totally hadn't noticed.

"Eep!" Bobbi jumps, clocking Getzy in the jaw with her head.

"Ow!"

"I'm so sorry," the man says, covering his mouth. "I didn't mean to surprise you!"

"No harm done," Getzy says, rubbing his chin. "What were you saying, sir?"

"The chain you pointed out is called Byzantine weave," he says. "Popular for thousands of years. Would you like to try one on, miss?"

"I'd love to," Bobbi says.

"Princess length, I think." He slides the glittering chain out of the case and hands it to Bobbi., who passes it to getzy and turns her back. He fastens it around her neck.

"Beautiful," Getzy says quietly when she turns back around.

The man behind the counter holds up a mirror. Bobbi grins. "I really like it!"

"Now, for the gentleman..." He points at the case that Bobbi guesses is the manly necklaces.

"That one," she says. It's gold, and has a neat pattern of longer and shorter links.

"Figaro," the man says, taking it out. "Designed after the operas."

Bobbi stands on her toes to do up the clasp at the back of Getzy's neck.

"Nice," Getzy says.

"I like that on you," Bobbi says. It sort of peeks out from under the collar of his T-shirt, like the hickey she gave him.

Getzy gives the salesman a charming smile. "I think we're all set then!"

***

Bobbi drags Getzy to PF Chang's for dinner, even though he'd rather go someplace expensive.

"We've spent enough money today," Bobbi says. "And their lettuce wraps are _sweet._ "

"I'd rather go somewhere quieter," Getzy says. "That way I could tell you what I want to do to you after dinner."

"You can tell me what you want to do to me here," Bobbi says, tossing the buzzer from hand to hand. "If you can get away with it."

He reaches out and hooks one finger under her new necklace, right at the hollow of her throat, and tugs it gently. "Starting here," he says.

Bobbi feels the blood rush to her cheeks... and other places. "Oh yeah?" she says.

"Yeah," Getzy says. "I think it'd be nice for... giving directions."

"I could say the same for yours," Bobbi says, tapping his necklace.

"That's a good idea too," Getzy says.

Just then, a crowd of high schoolers come up to them. "Oh my god," one of them says. "You're -- Bobbi Ryan and Ryan Getzlaf, right?"

"That's us," Getzy says, letting go of Bobbi's necklace as casually as he can.

"Would, um... would you mind signing some stuff for us?" one of the girls asks.

"Totally!" Bobbi says. She loves signing autographs, and especially for girls. It would have been a lot easier to become a female pro hockey player if there had been more before her. Role models, or something like that. She digs a Sharpie out of her purse and scrawls her name on a couple of battered hockey cards (does her face always look that dumb? Bobbi hopes not) and the back of one guy's T-shirt.

***

Back at Getzy's after dinner, they kiss until Bobbi's almost dizzy with it. She digs her fingers into his shoulders and practically climbs him like a tree.

"What, is it the Chinese food?" Getzy jokes. 

"Probably," Bobbi says. She bends her head to bite his neck, right over the chain. "Orange chicken gets me going."

"Let's go upstairs," Getzy says. "I want you to ride me... cowgirl."

Bobbi giggles. "Really?"

He tugs on her necklace. "I've been thinking about it all night."

"Well, when you put it that way," Bobbi says. She runs up the stairs ahead of him, peeling off her clothes as she goes.

Getzy goes for the nightstand to grab a condom. Bobbi watches for a second, then says, "Leave it."

"What?" Getzy turns back to her.

"The condom," Bobbi says. She twists her bra back and forth between her hands. "I'd like it if we... didn't. Use one. I think that would be good."

"Are you sure?" Getzy looks sort of stunned.

"I've been on the pill for ages," Bobbi says, "and I don't have any diseases. If we did, the trainers would know."

"Okay, yeah," Getzy says. "I... yeah. Of course."

"You look like I hit you in the head with a brick," Bobbi says. She takes a step closer to him, and he wraps himself around her.

"You kind of did," he says into her hair. "A sexy brick."

"Cool," she says into his chest. Then she slides down a little and bites his nipple, feeling it get harder in her mouth.

Getzy yelps and tugs her hair. "Don't -- oh. Do that again," he says, so she does. She can feel his dick getting harder against her leg, so after a little while, she shoves him down to the bed by the shoulders. 

"Oof," he says, and grins up at her.

"Let me help you with these," Bobbi says, dragging his pants down off his hips, and then takes off her underwear and climbs on top of him, sitting on his stomach.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," Getzy says.

"So, did you have... ideas?" Bobbi asks, making her eyes extra wide.

"I've thought of a few," Getzy says. He takes her hips in his hands. "It starts with you moving back a few inches, and we can move on from there."

"I think I can handle that," Bobbi says. She lifts herself up and moves back a little until she can feel his dick sliding back against her pussy. "How's that?"

"You're getting warmer," Getzy says. He folds his arms behind his head.

"Maybe more like this?" She moves back a little more, so the head of his dick slips between her folds. It doesn't feel too different so far, except for how it means something different.

"You're even warmer," Getzy says. Somehow, he's not rocking his hips or anything, just letting her do her thing.

So she shifts a little more, and reaches down to angle him into her, just a little.

"Oh my god," Getzy says. His eyes are closed, like he's in church or something. Only he's not in church, he's in _Bobbi._ The thought makes her want to laugh, so she bites her lip.

"You doing okay, bud?" she asks.

"Just -- getting used to it," Getzy grits out.

"Is it good?"

"It's amazing," he says. "You're amazing."

"Tell me," Bobbi says, slipping down a tiny bit more onto his dick. "What does it feel like?"

"You're so -- slick, and tight, and -- oh, God, Bobbi --" His eyes close again.

Bobbi leans forward, careful not to let Getzy slide out of her, and kisses him. He kisses back frantically, burying one hand in her hair. "Ready?" she asks against his mouth.

"Yeah," Getzy says, and Bobbi leans back to take him in all the way. "Oh -- God -- "

"Come on," Bobbi says, reaching down to tug on his necklace, "make noise."

Getzy lets out a groan, and Bobbi starts moving. "Fuck, yeah," Getzy says. "Ride 'em, cowgirl."

Bobbi laughs and clenches, making Getzy groan again. "Keep calling me cowgirl and I might have to find some rope," she says.

"Oh, _Bobbi,_ " Getzy says. This time he does rock his hips, slamming up into her. "I might -- like that."

"You'd -- have to tell me what to do," Bobbi says.

"I could -- oh, God. I could do that."

"I'd like that." She squeezes her eyes shut, rolling her hips down onto Getzy, picturing him telling her exactly how to tie him up and what to do once she gets him there.

"Oh, God, Bobbi," Getzy says. "Come on, you can -- harder --" He wraps his big hands around her hips again and pulls her down into his rhythm. "Oh, God, I'm going to come --"

He tries to lift her off of him, but she says, "No!" and holds on tight with her thighs. He comes inside her, hot and wet, with a shout.

"I was going to --" Getzy says, breathing hard. "I was going to pull out."

"I know," Bobbi says. Now she climbs off him and curls into his side. "I didn't want you to."

"Sometime I'll --" He yawns. "Eat you out after."

"Oh my god," Bobbi says. She rubs her thumb over her clit, wet with Getzy's come, and throws her head back.

"It'll be so good, Bobbi," he says. "I'll lick you until I can't taste myself anymore, and you'll taste so good, Bobbi --"

"Oh, jeez, Getzy," Bobbi says, moving her hand faster.

He rolls over, half on top of her, and kisses her hard, wrapping her necklace around one finger. "Come for me, Bobbi," he says against her mouth, and she feels like she's flying. She comes with her toes curling in the sheets and Getzy's hand on her throat.

"That was --" she says.

"Yeah," Getzy says, and kisses her again.

Bobbi wraps her hand around the back of Getzy's neck and presses her face into his shoulder. Tomorrow, they'll go back to practice, and even when their bite marks fade, they'll still be -- they'll still belong to each other. She likes that. A lot.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "bumper to bumper" by the spice girls.  
> [here's a manip i made of bobbi ryan in a ducks shirt with her new haircut](http://i50.tinypic.com/kap8ae.jpg)  
> [here's bobbi's necklace](http://www.ebay.com/itm/4mm-Square-Byzantine-Chain-Necklace-Real-925-Sterling-Silver-FREE-SHIPPING-/230730180012?pt=LH_DefaultDomain_0&var=&hash=item7b68fcf91b), and [here's getzy's necklace](http://www.ebay.com/itm/Solid-Classic-Figaro-Chain-Necklace-14K-Yellow-Gold-/250748605104?pt=LH_DefaultDomain_0&var=&hash=item3a61c812b0) (the 4.5mm one), because i think about these things.


End file.
